


"Don't fall in love with me."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Punk Logan, School Project, except i don't know how to write punk logan so it's not good lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Virgil blames it all on that dumb school project. He never would've fallen if it hadn't been for that. Now he just had to hope Logan wouldn't notice that he was completely and utterly smitten





	"Don't fall in love with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from May 2018 whoops lol! This was for the prompt:  
"52 and/or 61  
Oh! And let’s do a Thomas Sanders Analogical. (I’m a sucker for analogical.)"
> 
> 52\. “Are you going to talk to me?”  
61\. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”
> 
> The only idea for a while to occur to me was one VERY similar that I’d already written for Prinxiety so hopefully I managed to get far enough away from that one lol (I think I did at least)
> 
> (Also I met a conundrum because I want to title this the quote from 61, but I already have the Prinxiety fic titled that lol)
> 
> Also also, Punk Logan, except I don’t really know how to write Punk Logan but it’s whatever lol. And if this seems choppy it’s because I wrote it in segments at weird times lol

This was Virgil’s own personal hell. He was well and truly fucked. He should’ve never gone to school ever a day in his life just to avoid this moment.

He had to adapt a scene from a play, probably Shakespeare, he zoned out in terror before the teacher finished explaining, into modern-day language and then _perform_ it in front of the _entire class_. And to top it all off, it was a _partner project_. He had to work with _another person_.

At least he wouldn’t have to perform alone.

But, just his luck, Virgil couldn’t just flock to Roman for the partner project like he always did. The teacher just _had_ to assign partners. And Roman, with all his good luck, got that super nice new kid. Patton, Virgil thought his name was?

And Virgil got stuck with Logan Berry. The most intimidating kid in the class, maybe the _school_, _notorious_ for getting into trouble on a regular basis.

“You have the rest of the class period to work with your partner,” Mrs. Mitchell said. “Pair up. And I better see _working_! No goofing around!”

Virgil hesitantly looked over at Logan, seeing him already packing his stuff up and and standing from his desk. Virgil took a deep breath and curled in on himself.

Roman clapped his shoulder as he left his desk next to Virgil, heading over to Patton. “Good luck, Virge. Tame the beast.”

“Yeah, right,” Virgil hissed back, glaring at Roman’s retreating back.

He jumped as Logan plopped down in Roman’s seat. Barely holding back another jump when Logan’s backpack was tossed to the ground between them.

“So we got some scene between Benedick and Beatrice from Much Ado About Nothing,” Logan said, sounding bored.

Virgil nodded.

“So I guess we’ll have to adapt it so that Beatrice is a dude, unless one of us wants to dress in drag.”

Virgil nodded.

“And then I suppose we’ll do the hula and get chased down by hyenas.”

Virgil started to nod, then jerked slightly and shot Logan a weird look as best as he could without meeting his eyes.

Logan rolled his eyes, Virgil could tell by the head movement, and tugged at one of the studs in his ears. “Just checking if you were actually listening.”

Virgil nodded again.

Logan buried his head in his hands. He looked up, exasperation rolling off of him in waves. “Look, we need to do this project. Are you going to talk to me? Or not?”

Virgil opened and shut his mouth a few times.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers caught in a knot and carelessly dropping the blue strands that came loose to the floor. Virgil scowled a little. That was kind of gross.

“Look, I get it, I’m scary, whatever. Everyone’s freaked out by me. Can we just do the project?”

Virgil nodded and tried to take a deep breath. “Making Beatrice a guy would be okay,” Virgil got out in a choked whisper.

Logan raised his hands to the sky, as if in praise. “He speaks!”

Virgil looked back down at his desk and scowled.

By the time they got to actually discussing their plans for switching Beatrice’s gender, the period was almost over. Virgil winced apologetically when the bell rang in the middle of one of Logan’s comments.

“You won’t have any more class time for this,” the teacher called. “You have a month and a half to finish this project, make sure you get together with your partner to finish and rehearse!”

Virgil wanted to growl at their teacher’s words. Logan actually did.

“Of course she doesn’t give us any more class time for this, she can’t even fucking teach.” 

Virgil’s eyes widened and snapped to Logan’s face.

Logan turned his glare on him. “What?”

Virgil averted his eyes again and raised his hand in surrender, speedily packing his stuff. Logan ripped his notebook out of his hands, scribbled something in the margins, and shoved it back at Virgil, standing to leave.

“Let me know when you’re free to work on the project,” he said as he left.

Virgil looked down at the notebook. Messily scrawled in blue ink was a phone number.

Ugh, Virgil _hated_ texting first.

Roman had to talk him into at lunch, Patton joining them for the meal and providing his own support. 

Eventually, Virgil did text, right before the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. Logan texted back nearly immediately and they (unfortunately) made plan’s to walk to Logan’s after school (because Virgil absolutely refused to do this at his house, even if Logan also absolutely did not want to do it at his) to make more progress on their project.

Virgil worried about it throughout the rest of his classes. He’d worked himself well up by the time he was walking out the front doors with Roman and Patton.

“He can’t be that bad,” Patton chirped, bouncing next to Roman. “Lots of people can seem scary, even if they’re super nice.”

Roman laughed. “Not sure about that, but he definitely won’t murder you if he has to do a project with you. I’ve heard others who have worked with him say that he’s secretly a nerd. Could even be in the running for valedictorian.”

“Great,” Virgil muttered. “Now I have him insulting my poor intelligence on the list of things to dread.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “You’re plenty smart.”

Virgil turned when he heard a new set of footsteps speedily coming up on them. Logan speedwalked right past their group, brushing Virgil’s shoulder as he went.

“Let’s go, then,” Logan said.

Virgil shot a panicked look at Roman and Patton before rushing to catch up.

The two of them walked in silence for the full fifteen minutes it took to get to Logan’s house. Logan unlocked the door a much smoother motion than Virgil had ever accomplished in his life and slipped his shoes off in the entryway, motioning for Virgil to do the same.

“I’m home,” Logan called into the house. “I have a classmate with me.”

A frail looking woman poked her head out from what Virgil assumed to be the kitchen. “Blueberry, dear, just in time. Can you come help me with something?”

Logan slipped his backpack off, tossing it over onto the couch, and followed what Virgil assumed to be his grandmother into the kitchen. Uncertain of what to do, Virgil followed suit.

Logan reached up and handed his grandmother a dish from the cabinet before turning back to face Virgil, still standing awkwardly in the entrance to the kitchen.

“Nan, this is Virgil. We’re working on an English project together.”

Logan’s grandmother’s face lit up. “Oh, it’s so lovely to meet you! Logan never brings home friends!” She walked forward and pulled him into a hug.

Virgil shot Logan a panicked look over her shoulder, but Logan wasn’t paying attention. Instead he had his face buried in his hands in what seemed to be mortification, his ears pink.

“Nan, we really should get to work--”

Logan’s grandmother pulled back. “Oh, of course! Virgil, will you be staying for dinner?”

He shot a look at Logan, who shrugged. “I--I guess I can?”

“Wonderful! Alright, now you boys go on and get to work. I’ll come get you when it’s time to eat.”

“Thanks, Nan.”

Logan grabbed his backpack off the couch and led Virgil to his bedroom. Which was a lot more plan than Virgil had expected.

There was a bed with navy blue sheets. A desk with a laptop. A few astronomy posters. The walls were a typical beige. Nothing at all like Virgil expected. He glanced back over at Logan to find him wiping makeup off his face.

“Not what you expected?” Logan asked.

“Not really,” Virgil mumbled, finally setting his backpack down off to the side, where it wouldn’t get in the way.

Logan sighed. “There’s a reason I didn’t want to do this here. Get set up, I’m taking my contacts out, they’ve been bugging me since fifth period.”

Virgil furrowed his brow. This was _not_ the same guy that told the (frankly, pretty shitty) principal to suck his dick. Maybe this wouldn’t be as terrible as he had feared?

Virgil got out his English stuff and waited for Logan to come back.

They made good progress on updating their characters that night. Virgil was able to relax and finally stop whispering and mumbling. Logan’s grandmother’s cooking was delicious.

By the time Roman had arrived to pick him up and take him home, Virgil had decided that Patton was right and that Logan was a pretty chill guy. Roman still didn’t believe him, but Virgil knew it wouldn’t be that easy to convince him.

The days and weeks that followed went similarly. Logan started joining Virgil and Roman (and now Patton, as well) at lunch. At least three days of the week after school, Virgil and Logan would go to Logan’s house to work on the project. Sometimes they would meet up on weekends, too.

There was one night when Virgil had accidentally stayed too late to leave and the two had an impromptu sleepover, deciding to work further on the project as long as they were awake. At least, they were pretending to work further on the project while goofing off.

“Mrs. Mitchell is absolutely going to kill us,” Virgil snickered.

Logan let out his own laugh. “Not our fault she thinks Shakespeare is the height of literature, “nothing” literally meant “dick” back then and she gave us _Much Ado About Nothing_.”

Virgil buried his face in the borrowed pillow to cackle without having to worry about waking Nan.

“Not to mention,” Virgil said as he lifted his face back up, “we’re turning it into two gay guys. She’s going to _hate_ that, I don’t think she thinks her lesson plans through.”

Logan threw his head back, lost in snorting laughter and sending his glasses flying. “Just don’t fall in love with me and we’ll be golden.”

Virgil made some sound between a scoff and a snort. “No problem, I’m just here to piss of the student body, be gay, and do crime.”

They continued their routine after that. Roman and Patton started hanging out with them on weekends, and for some reason Roman kept sending him sly looks whenever the four of them were together. Every one was met with a confused look from Virgil, but Roman would simply shrug and not say anything.

It took another three weeks, to the point where Virgil and Logan were finally getting into the rehearsal stage, for Virgil to finally realize what those sly looks meant.

Virgil tripped over his unfinished costume and Logan darted forward to catch him before he could hit the ground. Virgil laughed it off and they reset, but his cheeks were warm and his heart was beating far too quickly.

But how did Roman realize it before he did? Had he been obvious before he’d even realized he liked Logan? Did Logan _know_?

This was Virgil’s own personal hell. He was well and truly fucked. He should’ve never gone to school ever a day in his life just to avoid this moment. 

He could _not_ be in love with Logan Berry. There was just no way he’d like him back! 

They were only hanging out together because they were working on a project together. Another week and a half and Logan would move on, probably not even give him the time of day.

No, he couldn’t act on these feelings, and he just had to pray that Logan hadn’t noticed. He would get through this project, they would stop talking, and Virgil would get over it.

Even if Roman nagged him from that day forward.

Even if Patton started giving him sad looks when he thought none of them were looking.

Even if Logan asked him why he started being so weird.

At least Logan questioning him he was able to play off as anxiety over having to perform. And Logan bought it, thankfully, not questioning him further.

They finished their project and performed it for the class (thought not without numerous anxiety attacks on Virgil’s end, as well as him nearly throwing up the moment they stood in front of the class in their costumes and all their makeup), but even so, Logan didn’t leave.

He ate lunch with them everyday. He invited Virgil over at least one day every week, if not more. At least every other weekend they would end up having a sleepover.

And Virgil’s feelings, unfortunately, only grew.

Luckily, it seemed he had gotten rather good at keeping a cap on them. Roman and Patton stopped nagging and teasing and giving him looks. If fact, they stopped bringing it up at all. Virgil would be suspicious if he wasn’t so relieved.

It was another Friday night that turned into an impromptu sleepover. Really, it was more Saturday morning by that point, but Virgil certainly wasn’t paying attention.

Somehow in their sleepy states, Virgil had let his guard down. The two of them laid on the floor of Logan’s room, laptop at an angle they could both see and playing Star Trek episodes in the background. Virgil’s head rested on Logan’s stomach as they laid perpendicular to each other, Logan’s hand combing absent-mindedly through his hair.

“You know,” Logan sleepily mumbled, scratching a bit more against Virgil’s scalp.

Virgil hummed, both in pleasure and to show that he was listening.

“I told you not to fall in love with me. Back when we were working on that English project, remember?”

Virgil tensed, eyes shooting wide open. He was suddenly very awake, but he didn’t dare move and startle Logan out of his sleepy state. There was a chance he could pass out any minute and forget all of this, Virgil just had to keep it cool.

“I was joking, of course. But I didn’t plan on one thing. You know what that was?”

Virgil hummed again, not trusting his voice. His hands had started shaking and he twisted them into the blanket that had been haphazardly thrown over him at some point.

“I didn’t plan on me falling in love with you. And yet, here we are, aren’t we?”

Virgil gasped, shooting up into a sitting position and twisting around to look down at Logan. Logan looked startled and sat up as well.

“I-I’m sorry. The late hour must be getting to me, just ignore me, I--”

Virgil shot forward, grabbing one of Logan’s hands and using his free hand to cup Logan’s jaw. He leaned forward until their noses were touching.

“Do you mean it,” he said lowly.

“I--Yes, I mean it.”

“Well thank fuck,” Virgil said.

He leaned forward to capture Logan’s lips, feeling Logan draw in a quick breath through his nose. For a moment, Logan didn’t kiss back, and Virgil panicked. 

Then Logan pushed forward to kiss back with so much force that Virgil fell toppled backwards onto his back, landing in a pile of pillows that they’d been smacking each other with earlier. Virgil laughed and Logan leaned over him, chuckling.

“Guess I got a little overexcited,” Logan said sheepishly.

“Hey,” Virgil said flirtatiously, “I’m not complaining.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Roman teach you that?”

Virgil laughed. “Just shut up and kiss me, nerd.”

Logan complied, moving in and pinning Virgil down to the pillow pile with his body. They continued on like that for a few long minutes, completely lost in each other, the Star Trek marathon completely forgotten.

Then there was a loud knocking at the door and the two of them pulled their lips apart to look at it in a panic.

“You boys best be behaving in there,” Nan called through the door. “I don’t want to be hearing any suspicious sounds.”

Virgil threw his head back and cackled. Logan flushed from his collarbones to his hairline.

“Nan!” He yelled back. “It’s three in the morning, why are you up?!”

“I could ask the same of you boys,” she answered. “Keep it PG in there!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Virgil called through his snickers.

Logan shoved at his shoulder, which was rather ineffective considering the fact that he was the one laying down against a solid surface.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Virgil laughed.

Logan cocked his head, as if listening, then moved forward into Virgil’s space again. “Stop flirting and kiss me some more.”

Virgil grabbed Logan and rolled them over, pinning Logan down instead, grinning when his blush returned.

“Whatever you say,” he said.

Needless to say, they did not separate for some time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well in my opinion it's very choppy and poorly paced but also I'm very tired and have a lot of back pain right now so I didn't want to rewrite it to be better at the moment lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyways and thank you for reading!! Leave me a comment or kudos and I'll love your forever! And come chat with me on tumblr and get fic updates about what I'm working on/what I'm working on next at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics,tumblr.com)!


End file.
